In International Patent Application No. PCT/AU91/00298, we described how the condensation of a beta-unsaturated aldehyde, especially crotonaldehyde, and pyrrole can give rise to a monomeric product which contains porphyrin-bearing unsaturated substituents. This monomeric material, which we referred to as a "polymerisable porphyrin", then readily polymerises to produce polymeric product.
Polymers made from the monomeric material, or copolymers formed from the polymerisable material and at least one other polymerisable monomer of a known type, can be used in the production of films, coatings and other structures.